Referring to FIG. 1, an existing power adapter 11 cooperates with a connector unit 12 for power wiring of an optical signal conversion device. The power adapter 11 includes a base plate 111, and a sleeve member 112 fixed to the base plate 11 and defining a space 100. The connector unit 12 is detachably inserted into the space 100, and is configured for extension of a power cable (not shown) therethrough.
Currently, in the field of communications, the amount of data transmitted is growing, so that the related signal conversion processing devices must be densely configured. In order to provide sufficient power to the aforesaid densely configured devices, the different components and the overall configuration of the lines used by the power supply configuration are also relatively huge. Thus, when a plurality of the power adapters 11 and the connector units 12 are used to configure the required power, apart from complicated wiring leading to confusion, if the power adapters 11 and the respective connector units 12 are scattered and are difficult to integrate with each other, the wiring work is also complicated. Further, since there is no foolproof design between the sleeve member 112 and the connector unit 12, apart from easily connecting in a wrong direction and must try many times, the efficiency of assembly is reduced. Moreover, if there is error in mating lines and is not immediately detected, when the power is turn on, it may cause a serious situation, such as a fire disaster due to burning of electrical wires.